


Mother's Voice

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen, Hook family, Spirits, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hook is worried after he hears his mother's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Voice

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters

 

Captain Hook searched for Peter Pan’s hideout and scowled. *Peter Pan is going to suffer slowly and painfully* he thought. He viewed his hook and trembled with rage. *Peter Pan won’t harm me after he is deceased.* 

‘’James? This is your mother.’’

Captain Hook gasped after he heard the voice. His eyes became wide. He stepped back for a few moments. ‘’Mother?’’ He thought he heard the voice from a shrub. Captain Hook forgot about Peter Pan.

‘’How are you? How is your brother?’’

Captain Hook’s eyes widened another time. That was when he remembered Peter Pan. He scowled again. ‘’I’m looking for a particular enemy. About my brother…’’ Captain Hook’s scowl remained.

‘’Jasper is deceased. I remember Jasper capturing my betrothed’s ship years ago. I also recall my betrothed refusing to marry me after my lies about my pirate life.’’ Captain Hook’s scowl remained on his face. ‘’I battled Jasper after he denied me my share of gold. That was when I removed his eye.’’

Captain Hook’s mother sobbed. ‘’Hurting my other son? I’m ashamed to be the mother of a cruel Englishman!’’ 

Tears formed in Captain Hook’s eyes as his lower lip trembled. ‘’Ashamed?’’ 

Captain Jasper Hook’s spirit materialized by the shrub. He scowled at his younger sibling. ‘’I found you, James. I heard everything. I never forgot about you removing my eye. Enjoy your final moments.’’ 

Captain Hook never saw the spirit. 

Jasper remembered his mother’s voice and approached the shrub. His scowl remained. He saw Peter Pan with John and Wendy. He also viewed Michael. Their wide eyes never bothered him. He watched as they shook their heads in disbelief.

‘’You won’t be able to torment me by imitating my mother’s voice,’’ Jasper said to Peter.

‘’Captain Hook still assumes his mother is alive,’’ John said.

Jasper nodded at James. ‘’I’m not like CLUNKHEAD over there!’’ he said. 

‘’Clunkhead?’’ Peter asked as he smiled. He and the Darling siblings flew far from Jasper.

‘’Mummy? I don’t hear your voice,’’ Captain Hook muttered. Four tears ran down his face. ‘’Mummy?’’ 

Jasper smiled. *My younger brother is already suffering* he thought. He vanished.

 

The End


End file.
